According To You
by GoddessOfImagination
Summary: Momo has been dating her boyfriend Ren for a year now and he isn't excatly the nicest guy to her. She thought that she lost her chance to be the one that she really loved but now that he's back home after two years, everything changes. Especially since a certain white haired boy is planning on getting Momo back. Please read and review, but most importantly...Enjoy! :D
1. Coming Home

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! XD So this story was inspired by one of the few english songs I love, "According to You" by Orianthi. I don't plan on making it a long story, at the most 5 chapters. I thought about making it a one shot but I just didn't want to so here it is. My new story, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: COMING HOME**

Toshiro Hitsugaya watched outside the train window as his hometown, Seireitei, came into view. It had been 2 years since he left for university and he was so excited to see all his friends and family back home. Especially a certain raven haired girl who he liked to call 'Bedwetter'. They had written and talked through the phone for the past couple of years, and even though it was all nice, Toshiro just couldn't wait to see her smiling face again.

Suddenly, the train intercom announced that they'll be at the station soon and to prepare to exit the train. He quickly grabbed his bags from under his seat and set them down next to himself so that he get them right away when the doors open. Within a few minutes, the train came into a last stop and Toshiro was gone as soon as possible.

He ran out into the station and began looking for his best friend. She had said that she would pick him up but she was nowhere to be seen. Toshiro took out his cell phone and pressed speed dial #1, Momos number, and pressed call. After a few rings, her voice came up.

_"Hello? Shiro?"_

"Hey Bedwetter, where are you? Weren't you suppose to pick me up?"

_"Yup, that sounds about right."_

Toshiro stopped in confusion then rolled his eyes. "Well if that's right, then where are you?"

_"I'm watching you."_

"Huh? Where from?"

_"Look behind you."_

He did what she said and turned around then there she was. Standing only a few feet away from him with her phone still in her ear. She laughed and spoke again, "Welcome home, Shiro."

"Momo..." Toshiro smiled at her and sighed happily. It had been so long since he seen her, and she looked so different too. Her hair that use to always be up in a bun and covered in a light blue cloth was now cut to just below her chin. It was still to the side and it had a light blue clip with ribbon, just like her old style. He replied, "It's great to be home."

They then hung up their phones and ran to each other as fast as they could. He dropped his things as they met in the middle and picked her up in a welcoming embrace. People around them smiled as they watched the best friends reunite but they didn't really seem to notice. They were in their own world where it was just the two of them and they couldn't be happier.

After what seemed like forever, Toshiro finally put her down so that he could fully see her. Even though she looked different, she was still the same innocent and beautiful Momo that he has always known. He looked into her chocolate-brown eyes that he had missed so much and whispered, "I've missed you, Bedwetter."

"I've missed you too, Shiro." Momo replied, leaning her head on his. She had noticed that Toshiro himself had changed as well. He was now taller than her by a few inches and his hair wasn't up in its usual spikey style. Instead, it looked like it did back when they were kids, only longer and more grown up. Momo tried not to stare because of the important thing she was yet to tell him, so she broke the tight embrace and picked up one of his bags. "We should get going. Everyone's waiting for you."

Toshiro nodded then picked up the rest of his things. Once they were settled on his right hand and shoulder, he put his left arm over her shoulder. She returned the gesture by wrapping her left arm around his waist.

"This feels like high school." He said as they walked to the exit. "Remember how we would walk to and from school like this?"

"Yeah, the only difference this time is that your finally taller than me." Momo pouted. "No fair!"

He laughed and held her closer, "Well get use to it shorty."

She stuck her tongue out at him then, as the went outside, she took her car keys and lead him to her light blue 1960 ford mustang. **(SideNote: Theres a picture of it in my profile images.)** Momo walked over to the truck and opened so they could put his bags in there. They got into the car then drove off.

"Nice ride you got here." Toshiro said, looking around it. "Real nice upgrade from that old and rusty bike you use to have."

"Oh, you mean the one you gave me." She shot back, smirking.

"Alright, truce?"

"Truce."

He smiled then looked out the window. "So, anything change since I left?"

Momo tightened her grip on the steering wheel and sighed. She didn't know why it was so hard to tell her own best friend about the thing that happen just a few months since he left. It's true that she had kept it a secret on purpose, but it was killing her how she was keeping something from him.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts then forced a smile, "Nope, nothing has really changed."

Toshiro could tell that she was lying but for now he decided not to push the subject further. He was happy enough knowing that he was back home where he belonged, with his friends and his Momo.

* * *

They arrived at Momos house in less that 30 minutes. When they were parked and out of the car, Toshiro tried to go to the trunk to try to get his things, but Momo was quick to stop him. She took his hand and began running to the front door.

"Come on Shiro! You can get those later." She said, smiling.

_'Same old Momo, always eager to please everybody.'_ He thought as he aloud her to pull him along. Once they were at the front door, Momo unlocked it and covered Toshiros eyes as they walked in. He could hear voices all around him and guessed that it was everybody he knew. _'To predictable...'_

As soon as his eyes were uncovered, Toshiro was greeted by a couple loud 'Surprise!' and 'Welcome Home'. He laughed as he was attacked by all his friends: Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihme Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Gin Ichimaru, Senna, and Hanaturo Yamada. They surrounded him with hugs (from the girls) and high fives (from the boys).

"Dude! So great to have you back!" Ichigo said as he pat Toshiro on the back.

"Captain! We missed you and your shortness so much!" Rangiku said as she rubbed his hair.

"My what, Matsumoto?" He asked, giving her his famous death glare.

"N-nothing, Captain."

Everybody laughed as they saw that their old hadn't changed one bit, mentally that was. After they all got a turn saying hi to him, Toshiro walked over to his grandmother who was sitting on the couch with his uncle Ukitake and his close friend, Shunsui.

"Welcome home other Shiro." His uncle said, standing up and giving him a hug.

"Nice to have you back, Toshiro." Shunsui told him as he did the same.

"Thank you uncle, Shunsui." Toshiro then moved on to his grandmother. He sat down next to her and gave a strong embrace. "Hello grandmother. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Welcome home." She replied hugging him back.

The rest of the evening was spent with cheers and having fun among themselves, just like old times. As the party went along, Toshiro suddenly felt really thirsty and since the bottles of soda in the living room were empty, he went into the kitchen. However when he went in, he heard both Rangikus and Momos voices, and it sounded like the were arguing.

"How could you not tell him?" Rangiku asked. "You said that you would tell Toshiro everything as soon as you picked him up at the train station."

"I know, but we hadn't seen each in two years Rangiku. What was I suppose to do?"

Toshiro didn't want to find out what Momo was kept from him through snooping so he stepped up and cleared his throat to let them know he was there. "Everything ok here?"

"Yeah, of course." Rangiku replied as she walked to the kitchen door. "Momo just has something she has to tell you."

"Rangiku!"

"Bye!" With that said, the busty woman was gone, leaving Toshiro and Momo alone.

He walked over to her and stop until he was a few feet away from her. "So what was that all about? You have something to tell me?"

Momo looked down sadly and sighed. "Yes, I do actually."

"Well, go ahead."

Before she could talk, her phone began to ring. He gestured for her to answer it so she turned her back to him then pressed the accept button. "Hello?...What? No!...But you said...Alright fine...Ok, I'll see you. Bye."

She hung up angrily and gave a huff of annoyance. Toshiro laughed a bit at how adorable she looked when she was mad. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Momo replied. "Its just sometimes people get on my nerves a little too much. Especially when they say they'll do something and they just don't."

He asked. "Really? What 'people' were you just talking to?"

Momo bit her lip and gathered all the courage she could until she finally just said it. "My boyfriend, Ren."

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? :) I know it's not that good, but hopefully it'll get better as it goes along. I would also like to say that 'Ren' is my creation of the worst boyfriend ever (you'll see soon) and everybody has their new look (if that wasn't obvious). So anyway, please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can ;)**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	2. The Boyfriend

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! :D So I thought over how this chapter should be played out and I've decided to have "Ren" (Momos boyfriend) come in then show how exactly it is that he's a bad (cough...horrible...cough) boyfriend to her right in front of Toshiro. So without further adieu, heres chapter 2! Enjoy! :D (Also I am very sorry that I have taken a long time to update, my laptop connections were gone for a while)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE** **BOYFRIEND **

Toshiro woke in a room that he didn't recognised as his dorm room. He quickly sat and looked around before realising that he had come home yesterday and now hes staying with Momo at her house in the guest room. He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy white hair. _'I forgot. I'm going to be staying for a while until school starts again.'_

Figuring he won't be able to fall back asleep, Toshiro got and went into the bathroom that was in the room. He turned on the sink and splashed some water on to his face to calm himself. He thought about how he use to think staying with Momo was a great idea, considering how he actually came here to try to confess to her his feelings, but after last night he wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

_"Your boyfriend?" Toshiro asked, nearly fainting from shock. "You have a boyfriend. Wow, that's...news."_

_Momo looked down sadly and asked, "Are you mad? I know I should have told you before you came here, but I just didn't know how."_

_He bit his lip as he tried to think of anything to say, but all he could think about now was finding out where this 'Ren' guy lives and beating him to shreds. However, he was able to barely contain himself for his best friends sake. _

_Toshiro faked a laugh then lightly punched her shoulder. "Thats great, buddy. I'm really, glad for you."_

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah. yeah sure." He said, faking a smile. Toshiro began backing away from her and to the door. "I'm just going to go back to the party. I bet Ichigo wants to talk to me about what else I've missed while I was gone. I know he'll tell me right away."_

_After seeing her frown at what he said, he wanted so badly to hug her and tell her that he's sorry but it didn't seem that easy anymore. Before he found out about "Ren", it was so easy for Toshiro to just take her into his arms like back at the train station. However, its like shes...untouchable now._

_He sighed and turned his back to her. "I'll see you later."_

_With that said, Toshiro left the kitchen without realising that Momo began crying from watching him walk from her._

* * *

The rest of the evening, he avoiding any kind of contact with her. He did catch her looking at him a few times, and even though he wanted to gaze back into those chocolate orbs and smile at her, he would look away instead and pretend to be interested in something else. Even when the party was over and everyone had left, Toshiro only helped clean up as fast as he could then went straight upstairs without even saying goodnight to Momo.

It hurt him so much to not be able to talk her but just the fact that she was taken made it so hard. However, Toshiro knew that he would eventually have to say something to her because of the living conditions. He sighed as he exited out of the bathroom and then sat back down on the bed.

"Whats wrong with me?" Toshiro asked himself. "Momos my best friend for crying out loud. Things between us shouldn't change just because she has a boyfriend, right?"

Just then, the door to his room opened suddenly and show a very tired looking peach who was still dressed in her light pink pajamas. "Ummm...Shiro? Breakfast is ready."

He looked the door and faked another smile like the ones from last night. "Thanks Bedwetter. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded ans as she was about to leave, Momo suddenly turned back at him and quietly asked, "Are you still mad at about yesterday? You haven't even looked at me since."

Toshiro had to bite back his tongue when she asked him that so he wouldn't say anything he didn't mean. Again he forced a smile and replied, "Oh that? I had already forgotten about that." He said. "What's there to be mad at anyway? It's just you."

Momo slightly flinched, feeling a bit hurt. She didn't say another word, she only nodded then shortly left the room.

He didn't to hurt her feelings but there was nothing else Toshiro could do. He sighed and began changing out of his pajamas and into something more casual for the day. After looking through his luggage, Toshiro managed to get a pair of light brown khakis, a light blue t-shirt, and his matching light blue sneakers. Once he was done getting dressed, he took all the courage he had and left the safety of his room to go downstairs.

When he got to the kitchen, Toshiro saw that Momo also changed from her sleep wear. Now she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a plane white v-neck shirt with a brown belt and sandals. A perfect outfit for summer.

He tried not to stare and not think about thoughts on how good she looked in that outfit. Quickly thinking, Toshiro said a quiet 'Good Morning' and sat down at the table with his had down.

"Oh! Good morning Shiro." She replied, placing a plate of pancakes with fruit on the side in front of him. Momo sat down across from him shortly after with her own plate of food. She said, "Better hurry up and eat. We have a big day ahead of us."

"We do?" He asked, confused at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Yup! Its your second day back home so of course we're going to go out. Just you and me." She replied while smiling. Suddenly, Momos phone began to ring and she was going to ignore it, mainly cause she already knew who it was, but Toshiro insisted on answering. So got up and began walking out. "I'll be right back."

Even though she was out of the room, Toshiro could still hear her talk and from what he heard, it sounded like she was arguing with someone. He tried to focus on his breakfast but it was no use. He was to worried about the conversation his best friend was having.

_'Could it be this Ren guy?'_ Toshiro thought. _'If it is him and he's making my Momo upset, I'll hack him into pieces.'_ After realizing what he was thinking about, he shook those thoughts out of his head and sighed. "What am I thinking? Its her relationship, I shouldn't interfere."

A few moments later, Momo returned to the kitchen with a not so gleeful look on her face anymore. He could tell that she was at least trying to force one but sadly, she forgot that he was her closest friend and he could easily read her like a book.

Just as Toshiro swallowed the last bit of his food, he asked, "What's the matter?"

"Well," she said. "It seems as though our plans of spending the day together might be a bit rearranged."

"Really? How?"

Momo put her fists to her chest and replied quietly, "My boyfriend, Ren. He wants to come with us."

* * *

Momo and Toshiro walked down the crowded streets in downtown Seireitei. It was completely silent between them and it wasn't the comfortable silence that their both use to. Instead it was awkward and weird. The two 20 year olds were trying to think something, anything, to say but they were to preoccupied with the fact that Toshiro was about to meet Ren.

_'What should I do?'_ Momo thought as she gripped on to the strap of her messenger bag tightly. _'The two people who I have tried to keep separated are about to come face to face. Not only that, but Shiro probably won't understand why I'm even with Ren. What should I do?'_

"Momo." Toshiro called out, causing her to break from her thoughts. "We're here."

She looked around and saw that her friend was right. They were at "Urahadas Bowling Jam", the place where Ren said he wold meet them. She smiled, "So we are. Well let's get inside, he can get very impatient you know."

The white hair male pondered on what she just said. Impatient, huh? Instead of getting to into it, he just followed Momo into the place. They walked up to the front desk where a man with shaggy blonde hair and a tan woman with long purple hair were talking amoungst themselves.

"Good morning Mr. Urahada, Ms. Shihouin." Momo greeted as she walked up to them.

"Momo! So nice to see you." The blonde man known as Urahada said, smiling politely to her.

"Glad you made it Momo, your boyfriend was getting pretty annoying." The tan woman said then pointed to the direction of their reserved alley. "You better go calm him down."

"Right!" With that said, the peach girl began lightly jogging over to where the older female was just pointing at.

Toshiro watched as she sped away without even realising that the two older adults were watching with smirks on their faces. He turned to them when he felt them stare holes into him and asked, "What are you two staring at?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if you'll ever make your move on little Momo, that's all." Yoruichi said, chuckling to herself.

He instantly felt his cheeks so red with embarrassment and turned his head away quickly so that they wouldn't see. Toshiro crossed his arms and said quietly, "Just give me our bowling shoes already. I'm sure you still remember our sizes."

"Not a problem." Kiske said as he went under the desk and came back up with a pair of men and women shoes. "There you go. Have fun."

"Thanks." Toshiro grabbed the shoes then suddenly stopped as he was heading over to Momo and Ren. He turned his head halfway and asked them, "This Ren, does he at least treat her well?"

The two adults exchanged looks then turned back to him. Kiske replied, "I think you have to see for yourself. However, in our own personal opinion, she could do better."

Toshiro nodded and was just about to walk away until Yoruichi called out to him. "Hey shorty!"

"What?!"

"Welcome back."

He was slightly shock at the sudden welcoming but he still smirked none the less and gave them a quiet thank you. Toshiro then walked to the alley where his best friend was and by the looks of it, the guy she was arguing with must be Ren. He wasn't able to see the guys face because of his back being to Toshiro, but as he got closer he could hear their conversation much clearer.

"Why did you bring him? I told you not to!"

"I'm not going to cancel on my best friend for you Ren! Especially since you ditched me last night!"

"Your still going on about that! No wonder your growing wrinkles, you scold like an old woman!"

Unable to take that man being rude to his Momo, Toshiro got in front of her protectively and finally got a good look at the guy. He had shaggy black hair that hung just below his eyebrows, his eyes were a deep brown with a pinch of green in the middle, and he was slightly pale yet a healthy color. He wore grey jeans with a black botton up shirt and dress shoes. From what Toshiro saw, he looked ok for a man, however his messed up attitude immediately canceled it out.

Toshiro glared at him and asked quietly in a threatening voice, "What the hell do you think you doing? Insulting Momo, you pathetic scum."

"Oh I see. You must be that 'best friend' I hear Momo blabbed on about." Ren said, raising an eyebrow and looking the white-haired man over. "Not much if you ask me. Your just a sad fan boy who follows her around."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Momo saw that this was going downhill and it was going fast, so got in between them and pushed them away as much as she could. "Stop it! Your both acting like jerks!"

Ren smirked and grabbed her wrist then pulled her close to him He kissed her head lightly and wrapped an arm around her waist. "No more fighting, my Momo doesn't like it."

Toshiro clenched his fists as he watched the cocky bastard take advantage of having his secret love right in front of him. He thought he could kill him right then and there, but when he saw the pleading look Momo had on her face, he calmed himself down for her sake. "Fine. No more fighting."

The young peach gave a sigh and separated herself from her boyfriend to stand in the middle of them again. "Well, now that we have that settled, time for a proper introduction. Toshiro Hitsugaya this is Ren Hokkaido. Ren this is Toshiro."

Her boyfriend held out his hand and sarcastically said, "Nice to meet you."

Seeing no other choice in the matter, Toshiro took his hand and firmly shook it. "Likewise."

Momo smiled and gently took the shoes from her friends hands. "I'm glad you guys are getting along. Now time for bowling!"

"God Momo, stop acting like a kid!" Ren said angrily. "You 20 freaking years old already, aren't you?"

The snowflake who was once again clenching his fists, had to bite on his own tongue to keep from saying something back to that jerk. He turned back to the hurt girl and took hold of her free hand. "Come on Momo, I'll help you put on your shoes. Just like I use to, remember?"

She turned to him and smiled thankfully. "Yes, you always knew how to make it so I don't trip on my laces."

"You still need someone to tie your shoes for you? Your such a child." Ren scolded, trying to get her attention again.

"Well, I know how to tie them, it's just that Shiro did it perfectly for me."

"Whatever." Her boyfriend then got his bowling ball and took the first turn without caring if either one them objected.

Toshiro shook his head in displeasure then lead Momo to one of the seats behind them. Once she was seated, he took off her own shoes and put on the replacement ones. All while she was watching him with focused eyes.

For some reason, Momo really wanted to just hug him for defending her not to long ago. However, she knew that she didn't have that kind of obligation anymore. So looked away and tried to think of anything else but the handsome man who was now tieing her laces for her.

_'I can't look or think about him like that anymore. I've already lost my chance long ago.'_

* * *

After about an hour and a half of playing, Ren suddenly gets a phone call. He claims that is work and that he has to be there now. Momo nodded in understanding but still felt a bit of pain from who really was the other person calling and the real reason he's leaving.

It was the woman that he was cheating on her with.

She had known for after 2 months of being in the relationship and she tried breaking up with Ren but he had somehow convinced her that he was more than man enough for just one girl. Not only that, but he would simply bring up what happen between her and Toshiro in the past and told her that no one else would even look at her.

So Momo allowed it and after a while she grew to not care. However, it still hurt on sometimes.

After Ren left, leaving Momo and Toshiro, they decided to pack it up and head back home.

As they walked back, Momo suddenly got an idea. "Shiro! Lets have a movie night!"

"Movie night?"

"Yeah! Remember how in middle school we would have them during summer vacation?"

He thought about it for a bit and then smiled. "Thats right. You use to make us watch those corny romantic movies."

"They were better than those scary samurai movies you made us watch." She countered.

"Yeah, yeah. Well if you want to watch a movie, I think I remember a rental shop not to far from here." He said pointing down the street they were on. "Want to go there?"

"Lets go!"

It took them about an hour to decided on a movie but in the end they chose one that had the right amount of action and romance. After that, they stopped by the convenient store to pick up some snacks to eat during the movie. Then they returned home, got some blankets and pillows, and played the movie.

* * *

Toshiro woke up to a hearing a sappy song and seeing a bunch of credits moving up the screen. He figured that he must have dozed off during the movie. When he tried to get up to turn off the tv, he suddenly felt a weight leaning on his shoulder.

He looked down and saw that Momo had fallen asleep on him and had her arms wrapped around his. Right away Toshiro felt himself blush and his first thought is to try to get her off but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. Just the sight of her so comfortable with him made him think that maybe this is how its suppose to be. Like she belonged with him.

However, Toshiro had stop himself before he over thinked it. _'I can't. It'll only hurt not only me, but her as well. Shes not mine, so I shouldn't feel this way. Shouldn't I?'_

Just then, Momo began to stir in her sleep and when Toshiro thought that it was something that he had done, she whispered his name in her sleep. "Toshiro..."

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was dreaming about him. He took the blanket on her an lifted up more so that it was covering her better. Then, after making sure she was fast asleep, he gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"I know that your taken, but for this moment only, let me love you." Toshiro whispered before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :) I know its late and I know that its way to long, and I apologise for that. It's just that the laptop I was borrowing had to go back to its owner for the time being. So my updates will be a bit slower than usual :( I'm sooooooooo sorry. Please forgive me...**

**Well that's all the time I have. Until next time. Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


End file.
